Fathers and Sons
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: Unrelated sceens involving the men we love from HP. I am not JKR and I do not own HP. But I do play with her world, just for fun 'cause I amke no money from fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur sat in the darkened bedroom looking at the picture of two small boys on brooms.

Why did it still hurt so much, even after all these years?

In his other hand he held the birth announcement.

George and Angelina Weasley are proud to announce the birth of Fredric Fabian Weasley II.

Tears began to dampen the parchment.

NO! Fred should have been here to name a son that! George's first born should have been named George Gideon Weasley just like his father!

FSFSFS

George lay watching his wife nursing his son. His long fingers were grasping the side of his mother's breast, His eyes were closed in concentration.

Freddy was an amazing combination of them both. The soft downy fuzz on the top of his head was a dark mahogany red. His skin the color of rich delicious caramel. He had his mum's hands and high cheek bones. His legs were long and his torso lanky like his dad.

Oh but when he opened his eyes he was the uncle he would never know except in stories. Angela had been the first to notice it, right after birth. She had quietly called George to her side. "Honey his eyes are open!" Sure enough they were. Freddy was looking intensely about as if to memorize the moment, his mouth open and searching for a nipple.

Then there was a spark, just like the light Fred would get when he figured out a new product for the shop, and Freddy caught his flailing fist in his mouth.

Angie looked up at her husband, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, "Did you see that?"

George nodded, there was no need to put in to words what "that" was. He and Angie just knew.

So Fredric Fabian Weasley II he had been named, and his father braced himself for the payback that this little boy would bring……

FSFSFS

Arthur did not know it but he was not alone. A soft shimmering being was sitting beside him watching him cry. Soon another being with bubblegum pink hair joined them.

"Wotcher Fred! Oh…. It's hard to watch them cry isn't it."

"Tonks I just wish I could help! He's my dad after all!"

FSFSFS

Both Freddy and his mum had fallen asleep. George carefully and quietly lifted his small son from the bed. Softly humming he transferred him to the bassinet.

He had to head down to the shop, it was almost time to open up.

As George descended the stairs, a mug of tea in one hand and a slice of toast in the other, he thought about how much he loved his son and how terrified of losing him he was.

Ron was already at the front door, undoing the locks. "Hey bro! How's your beautiful wife and handsome son?"

George smiled, he did every time he thought of Angie and Freddy. "They are both sleeping! Hopefully that little rascal will let his mum get some rest! Hey have you talked to dad lately?"

"No I haven't seen him since the night Freddy was born. He's so busy at the MOM lately I hardly ever get to see him! Hermione and Harry see him more than I do! That reminds me, do you care if I take off this afternoon, for once Hermione hasn't brought her whole case load home to work on this weekend. I'd kind of like to take my wife on a date!"

George smiled and nodded his head yes. "Hey Ron do you think you could hold down the fort until Verity gets here? I have an errand to run."

FSFSFS

George strolled toward the door at the burrow, he could see his mum working in the kitchen. George sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "How's the prettiest grandmother in all of Britain?"

Molly spun and swiped at him with her dish towel. "Oh George! You gave me a right fright! Is everything all right?"

"Can't a bloke drop by to pay his mum a complement?"

Molly smiled. "How's Angie and the baby? I haven't wanted to interfere. I know how tiring visitors can be so soon after giving birth."

"They are both doing just great! The stampede of visitors has stopped! Thank Godric! Freddy is on a schedule of sorts, Angie is rested, so rested in fact she's bored! In fact that's why I stopped by, would you and Dad like to come by for dinner tonight? If you think you can stand my cooking, I'd like a quiet evening with my wife, son and two of the best grandparents a kid every had!"

"George! You and your smooth talk! Oh course we will come by!"

FSFSFS

The shop was closed, George hurried to get the things he needed to make dinner. Angie had been thrilled he had invited his folks over. She had baked a pie, the only domestic skill she had, George did all the cooking, he didn't mind. He figured, athletic ability, brains and being drop dead gorgeous was enough.

FSFSFS

Dinner was done and they were sitting listening to the wireless and talking. Molly had her grandson, cooing and drinking in his newborn beauty.

Arthur smiled at his wife. "Mollywobbles, could I pry Freddy from your arms?" As Molly began to transfer the baby a distinctive smell filled the little parlor. "Uh oh! Where do you keep the diapers children? I do believe this little guy needs a changing!"

FSFSFS

George and Arthur were in the bedroom, Freddy had been changed and had fallen asleep so they had tucked him in to his bassinet and were standing watching him sleep.

George glanced sideways at his dad and noticed tears on his cheeks. He pulled his dad in to a hug. "You know dad I understand. It's happy and sad all at the same time isn't it. There are so many times that I want to turn to Fred and say 'hey look! See this see that.' "

"This is a time he should be here to celebrate too. Hell if he had lived Angie would have most likely been his wife and Freddy his son. But in some small way he is here. Because we are here and we refuse to give up, or to forget. I love you dad."

FSFSFS

As Arthur wiped his eyes and smiled at George Fred turned to Tonks; "Who'd of thought ol Forge would turn out to be such a smart guy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Setting on a bench in a leafy London park is a small boy and a tall lanky man. It is obvious that they are father and son. Each had blue/black hair, although the father's has a hint of grey forming at the temples. Glasses cover strikingly green eyes. Tears are falling from the sons eyes.

It had started earlier………..

Ginny was covering a quidditch match in northern Wales and Harry had, so far, had no calls to deal with a auror emergency.

He had spent that Saturday morning with his boys, Teddy, James and Al. Currently Teddy was helping him clean up the kitchen. James and Al were supposed to be cleaning their rooms. Harry doubted seriously that was happening. James, because he always did the complete opposite of what you asked him to do and Al because two or three minutes in to putting away toys he found one of his books and would be captivated by the pictures, with his forehead wrinkled working out how to read the words.

No worries though, Kreacher would soon sneak in to Al's room and gently remind him to put things away and Teddy would make a game of getting James to clean.

Lilly was spending the weekend with Hermione and Ron. Rose adored her younger cousin and loved spending time with her.

Harry was looking forward to getting outside with the boys. Then he and Teddy would hurry them back home to catch Ginny on the cable-less. She and Lee were doing the game of the week.

FSFSFS

They had gotten the boys bundled up and out to the park. Teddy and James were currently playing football, a muggle game Dudley had taught Teddy. It was the perfect way to wear out James so Harry and Teddy stood a chance of seeing the game tonight.

The sun was trying it's best to work it's way through the clouds. But even though it was a bit grey and very damp, Harry and Ginny had learned early on that you got James outside every day or pay the price.

Harry was watching Teddy explain how to use your head to move the ball when he felt Al's shoulders begin to shake.

Worried he might be cold, Harry placed his arm around him and felt his youngest burry his face in to the side of Harry's coat.

Harry reached down and lifted Al's chin with two fingers. "Hey buddy what's the matter?"

"Daddy is it true you and mummy are had Lily because you don't want me any more?"

Harry saw James' hand in this. He pulled Al on to his lap. "Son why would you think that?"

"Jamessaidthatyoureallywantedagirlandi'mnotagirlandassoonaslillyisasbigasmeyouaresendingmeback!"

Harry made a mental note to toughly dust the bottom of James' pants when they got home. "Al there is no way we are sending you anywhere! You are just perfect the way you are. Do you think that mummy's and daddy's hearts only hold so little? James may think that, but he is wrong. Every time a baby is born in to a family mummy's and daddy's hearts get bigger! Did you know that?"

Al shook his head from side to side.

"Well they do. And you son keep filling our hearts with love and joy. There is no way we are sending you anywhere!"

FSFSFS

Harry had a talk with his oldest when they had gotten home. Although with James you were never sure you got through his thick head.

Dinner had gone off without a hitch and the little boys were tucked in to their beds. Harry and Teddy had just settled in , Harry with a beer and Teddy with pumpkin juice when a god-awful boom sounded from upstairs.

Harry was the first to the stairs, Teddy hot on his heels. Taking two steps at a time, his wand at the ready, Harry feared the worst, but how could anyone get through the wards?

Rounding the landing for the floor where the boys rooms were, Harry was met with the sight of Kreacher bending over the limp form of James and Al floating and struggling to get down.

"Master Harry it has happened again! Master James is not waking up this time! And I can not get Master Al down!"

Poor Kreacher, every time Al's considerable magical ability came roaring out it scared the devil out of him.

Harry stuck his head in to the fire and Hermione was soon there. Al and his aunt had a special relationship. Hermione and he would cuddle and read for hours if left to their own devices. She was just the ticket to get him calmed down so his magic would let him come down.

This time James' eyebrows were singed off and he just might have a broken arm. Harry and Teddy carefully took him to St. Mungo's.

FSFSFS

The medi-witches soon had James sorted out. He would have to stay in hospital overnight for the skelegrow to work. Teddy had insisted on staying with his uncle and currently they were playing a game of wizard's chess as James slept.

Ginny bustled in to the room, dusting frost from her robes. "So James did it again? I stopped by the house and Al is still in a state. I think we may have to give him a calming drought to get him to come down. Hermione did manage to get that the argument this time was whether we were sending Al away because Lily is growing up."

Ginny settled in to the chair next to James's bed and Harry agreed to stop by the potions window and head home with a draught to help his young son.

When he left Teddy was quizzing his god-mother on the game they had missed and James was sleeping soundly

Harry relived a very tired Hermione and insisted Kreacher go to bed. Al drank his draught and slowly began to descend.

Harry tucked him in to the big master bed, Al often had re-occurrences after an incident like this and Harry wanted to be right next to him if he did.

The next day found James home from the hospital and apologizing for winding his brother up. Ginny was exhausted and taking a nap with Lily in the master suite.

Bill had come and gotten Al so he could spend some time with his buddy Louis and soak in the calm that was shell cottage.

Noon found Harry sitting at his desk at the mom, Ron sat opposite, with his feet up on his desk. Harry had just filled out yet another set of accidental underage magic forms. Either they would have make an exception for Al's abilities or open a whole filing system just for him!

Ron tossed a report he had been reading in to his keep tray. "So have you got that form taken care of? We need to be getting to mum and dad's soon."

FSFSFS

Sunday afternoon found the Weasley/Potter clan under a magically warmed tent on the grounds of what had been the shrieking shack. A neat little cottage stood where the shack had been. Today they were celebrating it's completion.

Andromeda Tonks had just dedicated a toast to her friends Arthur and Molly and Bill was trying to heard the grand-children toward the buffet. Al was hanging back, holding on to his mum's jeans.

Harry picked him up and headed for a quiet corner.

Settling under a spreading oak, he wrapped his cloak around himself and young son. "How's my boy feeling? Did you have fun with Louis this morning?"

"Daddy I'm sorry I lost my temper and broke James' arm."

Harry held him close, kissed the top of his head and then, pulling back to look in to those bright green eyes, said;

"Son, James likes to wind you up and sometimes you just can not help getting mad. I think maybe James might back down a bit after this." Harry pulled Al close and looked toward heaven and mouthed "please".


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders. It had taken hours to calm Molly down. The howler from Umbridge had angered and scared her all at the same time.

Now Arthur was on his way to the Twins' new shop. Of course they had no idea he even knew they were opening a shop or he knew exactly where it was.

Sometimes it just paid not to mention what you knew. Of course Molly had figured out he knew, half way through raging about the way the twins left school. Arthur had spent the rest of the time trying to get back on Molly's good side.

It was early morning an it looked as if it was going to be a chilly damp day. Arthur had dressed for the ministry but left early to stop by and make sure the twins were alright and to warn them that their mother would most likely be by.

Arthur stood outside their shop. Molly would have no problem finding it at least. The front of the shop was covered with a larger than life picture of the twins in Magenta robes, smiling and becoming in customers. Occasionally one of the figures would hold up his wand and noiseless fireworks would explode over the shop.

The lime green door had the hours of operation listed on a electric blue card. Across the plate-glass window was a banner declaring: WEASLEY'S WIZARDING WHEEZES GRAND OPENING

In the window was an assortment of wares.

Arthur looked for the bell, he found it, it was a remarkable likeness of Umbridge and it was used by twisting her nose. He was startled for a moment when, in stead of a chime he heard; "Got your Conk!". The voice sounded suspiciously like Peeves.

Fred was the one who opened the door. Grinning sheepishly he ushered his dad in. "Guess you heard we left school then."

"Unfortunately so has your mum. She's in a right state. I would expect her early this morning. How about before she gets here you show me around."

Arthur spent the next hour or so admiring his son's inventions. George had joined them half way through, hair styled by sleep and a thin growth of stubble on his chin.

"You two best be ready for your mum, be humble, ask forgiveness and what ever you do, DO NOT tell her Harry gave you the money."

George's chin dropped to his chest. "Dad how did you know that?"

"Let's just say, I have my ways."

With that he apperated to his job.

FSFSFS

Flooing home that light he was surprised to find Fred at the kitchen table, George at the stove with his mum.

"Well hello family!" A lovely smell of roasting chicken and mashed potatoes filled the room.

Molly bustled over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Hello dear! Just giving the boys a cooking lesson, can't have them eating take out every night can we!?"

What followed soon became a weekly ritual, either the twins would be at the burrow or Molly and Arthur would have dinner at their flat. George turned in to a daft hand as a cook, Fred was hopeless.

The night they had to go in to hiding George won over Aunt Muriel by baking her a ham with all the fixings.

Molly never did find out Harry had supplied the start up money, until Ar…….um…..J.K. Rowling wrote the books.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill stood by the bed. He was astounded at how easily his wife gave birth. Merlin! You'd think she was here to visit!

FSFSFS

It was unusually quiet in the house. Fleur and the girls had gone shopping, for things Victoire would need for Hogwarts. Bill was setting in the sunny parlor reading one of the muggle detective novels he loved. Louis was upstairs in his room playing with the "potions kit" his Uncle George had given him.

Bill's rumbling tummy and the changing of the light told Bill it was time to make lunch for him and his son.

They had added on to Shell cottage after Dominique. Fleur had taken advantage of that change to expand the kitchen. It now had a lovely glass enclose eating area. Bill placed the soup and sandwiches on the table there and called his son.

Louis came bouncing in to the room a look of joy on his face. "Daddy! Daddy! It turned red!" George had come up with a "potions kit" whose ingredients were made mostly of sugar and other food stuffs. The children added ingredients in certain orders to get different colored and flavored confections that foamed and bubbled very impressively in their tiny toy cauldron.

Louis had his cauldron in both hands holding it up for his dad to see. "It says on the instructions to next chill the potion and serve over shortcakes and strawberries with clotted cream."

Bill dutifully place the cauldron in the cooler, checking to see if they had the other items. Finding that they didn't her summoned his Patronus and sent word to Fleur asking her to pick them up on the way home.

That done he sat down at the polished wooden table with his son. "Your potion looks very good Louis! Maman and the girls will be hungry when they get back, won't it nice to be able to serve them your treat for desert?"

Louis grinned, the effect enhanced by the soup mustache he wore. For a few moments all that was to be heard was the scraping of spoons and the crunch of the lettuce as they ate their sandwiches.

As soon as they were through and the dishes cleaned Bill turned to his son and asked; "Mammon wants us to try and catch some trout for supper. Do you have any potions brewing? Or can we grab our tackle and hit the stream?"

Louis assured his papa that he did not and ran for their rods and tackle boxes. Holding his papa's hand tight he felt the pull as the apperated to a beautiful stream in Scotland.

Two hours later found them back at home, their limit caught. Louis sat on a high stool watching his papa prepare the fish for the grill. "Louis would you get that steak out of the cooler for me too?"

FSFSFS

"Papa, why do you always eat a steak for dinner? Mammon says it is because you are a big strong man and need it to stay that way. But Uncle George is big and strong and he doesn't eat steaks every night."

Bill had been dreading and expecting this conversation with his son. Victoire had never asked him so it was a surprise when Dominique did.

Bill checked the fish and sat on the nearby bench with his son.. "Do you remember us talking about the war?" he paused while his strawberry blond son shook his head.. "The reason I like rare meat happened during the war."

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were still in school and some bad people attacked it. Your mammon and I were part of the people who went to protect the school and the students.

A bad man, who was a werewolf too, attacked me. It wasn't a full moon so your papa isn't a werewolf but there was enough wildness in the bad man that wiped off on me that I like my meat rare."

Louis sat for a moment, his chin on his fist. Then very quietly he said; "Poppa is that why every full moon you hurt so much? Is that why you go walking on the beach at night then too?"

Bill nodded his head yes, unable to speak. Louis placed his small hand, softly on his dad's cheek. "Poppa did he do this to you?"

Bill had to nod again.

Louis shifted to sit on Bill's lap, wrapped his arms around his dad's rib cage. Buried his face in to his chest and quietly said; "Poor Poppa."

Bill laid his head on his sons soft curls and looked out toward the turbulent ocean.

Fleur found them moments later, the strong tall man and the small boy still in an embrace. Tears were streaming down her husbands face.

FSFSFS

It was years later and Bill was sitting on the same bench. It was more worn and showed the effects of time. Sitting with his arm around his poppa's shoulders, Louis was tall with an impressive shoulder span and Strawberry blond hair, he turned heads everywhere he went.

Bill was crying, tears streaming down his face. Arthur had just died and Bill's heart was breaking in two.

Louis noted that the ocean's mood reflected the grief they were both feeling. The water reflected the cold grey sky, the waves crashing violently upon the shore.

Arthur had been their rock. The one they all went to when things were bad for comfort. They celebrated with him when things were good.

Everyone in the family knew Arthur was their biggest supporter and best cheerleader. Now he was gone.

Bill had quietly and quickly began the arraignments. Arthur was to be laid to rest the next day. Louis knew that his pop was feeling the weight of the family being transferred to his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco lay dying. Sadness and not a small amount of fear overtook him. He had tried, really tried to make up for the mistakes he had made in his life. Was that enough?

When he had found Astoria he had began to hope. Then that marvelous boy had been born. Scorpios, his son, all he had never been allowed to be. Brave, compassionate and caring.

Hope and joy and all consuming love had blossomed in Draco's scared heart. He watched his son grow and then leave for Hogwarts. It had been a shock when Scorpios had been sorted in to Gryffindor, then to find his best friends were named Weasley and Potter!

But times had changed and so had Draco. The Weasleys and Potters had been real friends to his boy. Protecting him, supporting him and loving him. Then had come the inevitable. Rose Weasley had become his daughter-in-law.

Then the years of happiness, watching the young couple living and loving in world safer than had been his lot at their age.

Then the sharing of the sorrow that they were infertile. Their search for the cure that never came and then the joy of them finding and adopting their daughter.

Who would have thought that a Malfoy grandchild would be caramel in color and so loved by her grandfather.

Ron Weasley and he had come to an understanding after that. Their mutual love of their children and that little girl the basis of almost a friendship.

Now it would soon end for him. The things his aunt and her twisted master had done to him, the years of his father's 'love' had taken too much of a toll on his body.

Soon he would find out if God was truly a forgiving God and if he had paid his debt.

FSFSFS

Scorpio sat beside his father's bed, one arm around his mum, the other hand holding his dad's. Hour after agonizing hour he watched his dad's life slip away until they were here with barely a breath moving his chest.

His mum leaned over and whispered in to Draco's ear a final message of love. Then he kissed his dad's forehead and simply said, go in peace dad, go in peace.

Rose, his wife held him as he held their daughter and cried. Warda was so confused and hurt, how did he explain that one of her beloved pawpaw's was gone?

Later at the funeral the press had a field day with how many Weasley's and Potters were there. The long dead ugly past was raked over the coals until Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood beside Scorpios as he addressed the reporters, he admonished them and stated all that his father had done to rehabilitate the Malfoy name.

FSFSFS

Draco became aware of a soft white mist. Looking around it became the neighborhood in France where he had met and fallen in love with Astoria. Walking toward him was his old potions teacher Severus Snape.

"I'm dead." it was neither a question or a statement.

Professor Snape nodded his head. "Well is there when I find out my punishment ?"

Snape stepped back an almost kind look in his eye. "No my boy your early life was punishment enough, this is where you go on to meet people that want to see you and to wait for those who come after."

Draco looked toward the horizon and saw a group of people, some he recognized, waiting. The first to greet him was his Grandmother Malfoy, he had only known her a short time, her life cut short by her abusive husband. She took his hand and began to introducing him to the relatives that no one had been allowed to talk about while his dad had been alive.

FSFSFS

More than a century later when it was time for Scorpios to face that mist his mum and dad were waiting.


End file.
